1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cassettes enclosing a magnetic recording tape and, particularly, a hanging holder which facilitates storage of video tape cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video tape cassettes, or videocassettes, may be conveniently stored by suspending a series of videocassettes in side-by-side relationship from a rail attached to a support wall in proximity to the area of use. This method of storage is particularly advantageous in the broadcast industry where, for example, video-taped commercials must be quickly and repeatedly removed from and returned to storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,896 discloses a storage box for a videocassette which may be hung from a channel mounted on a wall. In this manner, a number of videocassettes may be hung in proximity to the place of use. Such a system is particularly useful when videocassettes are to be stored for a relatively long period of time, but has some shortcomings when applied to short term storage. Drawbacks associated with the system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,896, when used in the broadcast industry as described above, are that the storage box may be accidentally disengaged from the support channel, the box is not supported at a convenient angle for access, the box may freely rotate around the support channel, and the box must be manipulated and opened to gain access to the videocassette itself.
Some of these drawbacks were addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,636 which disclosed a bracket which permitted the videocassette to be hung directly from the support channel, and thus eliminated the intervening storage box of U.S. Pat.No. 4,177,896.
This solution provided quicker access to the videocassette but exposed the videocassette to damage or contamination. Elimination of the protective box may result in damage to the videocassette by contact with the support bracket and the videocassette is exposed to airborne contamination such as dirt and smoke.